mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Alitaire Rombaferre
}} Somber and dour, Alitaire Rombaferre might be accurately called "all business" even when she's not on-duty. Since joining the Planeswatch and consequently having a larger, more obvious divide between time off and actual work time, she's mellowed somewhat from her previously-held reputation as a workaholic with no hobbies, though she struggles with maintaining healthy social relationships. In spite of her young age, Alitaire overall may come across as older than she really is with her formal manner of speech and lacking humor. Appearance As the daughter of a half-elf, Alitaire's features are very slightly elven, though still overwhelmingly human where her tiefling blood hasn't had an influence. On rare occasions that her eyes are visible, they look to be wider and more almond-shaped than a human's might be. However, on account of them being red and indicative of her demonic heritage, she normally keeps her eyes covered behind the visor of her helmet when out and about in public. This helmet, which is white with gold designs on the front and back, is also how she hides her sole remaining horn. It doesn't hide most of her face, making it obvious from one look at her that she has freckles all over her face. Her helmet is designed to make her left horn (the right one being a mere broken stub that's easily hidden by her hair or her helmet) look like it's an ornamental decoration, perhaps a trophy taken from a demon to intimidate any other demons that she fights against. That the helmet is essentially locked around her horn also makes it difficult to remove in the midst of combat or by accident -- a boon to keeping herself disguised, but a hassle in situations where she can't have her sight impeded by the helmet. Alitaire's red-blonde hair is usually braided or tied back on account of being rather long. She often tucks it into her armor, though this is only in situations where it's necessary such as during combat. Aside from her tiefling features, she feels fairly confident in her appearance and takes great pains to ensure she's presentable. When not in her paladin armor, she tends to be well-dressed still, or at least as well-dressed as her financial situation allows. Her armor is markedly old-fashioned and very distinctive in appearance, bearing the lightning bolt symbol of Heironeous on the back and seeming to be made of metals that have become scarce since the Breaking. Typically, Alitaire keeps her greatsword -- also of a rare and somewhat old style -- and shield close by, just in case danger should spring up or should she be abruptly summoned by the Planeswatch. As with her armor, her sword and shield bear the coloration and symbols familiar to all in a Heironean faith. Perhaps unusually for a paladin of this day and age, Alitaire seems to mostly rely on her sword and rarely fights defensively enough to use a shield. Nonetheless, she still keeps the shield with her as a symbol of her faith and also in case of emergency. Personality Behind Alitaire's strikingly odd speaking patterns, which some might identify as old-fashioned or too formal, Alitaire has a clearly strong sense of justice, and she'll throw herself behind righteous causes with all the strength she can muster. As a trained holy warrior, she has few to no qualms about putting herself in danger to protect others and fight against injustice. She might strike as almost blasé when injured herself, a stark contrast to how she will immediately seek to heal anyone wounded in a fight if she is able or carrying them to somewhere they can receive medical aid (even if they are capable of walking there themselves). Her sense of duty is strong; Alitaire is fiercely loyal to whatever she has agreed to do or whoever she has agreed to serve. As a paladin of Heironeous, she adheres to strict codes of charity, chivalry, protecting the weak, and so on, in addition to her vow to fight against evil and make the world a safer place. Although she is not herself religious and even has an express disdain for gods and faith, this line of duty is still deeply personal and important to her, and she would be loath to betray this set of morals for any reason. Once she's allied with someone, it's effectively an oathbound loyalty until something happens to break it. Family is a sore subject for Alitaire, and she tends to feel envious of people who have good relationships with their family -- or not even a good relationship, but just a relationship. Mentions of the Dominion of the Rose Throne are equally likely to earn her ire. Miscellany Alitaire does not like lemons. Alitaire is named for the Roseblessed goddess of love, Alieux. Specifically, her name refers to chastity, literally meaning "the silence of Alieux" in the sense of not invoking Alieux -- or love -- in inappropriate situations. Image Gallery alitaireart.png Category:Player Characters Category:Planeswatch